


Unforgivable Yet Accidental Folly

by MissDrarryDawn



Series: The List [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Games, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Plans, eighth year, it makes sense I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: The eighth years gather round to play a game of Kiss-Marry-Kill.//Completed//Word count: 4.8k
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The List [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711096
Comments: 14
Kudos: 249





	Unforgivable Yet Accidental Folly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReadingWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReadingWriter/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIA MY LOVEEEEEE i hope your entire life is full of happiness and joy and success ahh i love you so much!  
> Heh, this *entire* series is one big birthday gift for you, because you're amazing.
> 
> Did I or did I not tell you your list was on a special plan, hm?
> 
> Happy birthday, again, and I hope you enjoy your gift.

Hermione stared guilelessly at Ron, looking heartbroken and a tad bit exasperated at the same time. 

Ron just shrugged helplessly and directed her to Harry across the table with an assortment of wild, hilariously confused hand gestures.

Hermione peered into Harry, and Harry felt dreadful.

Draco was sitting next to him, promptly ignoring all of them, and Harry did not know how to console his friend.

"Mione...I don't know what to say, he's still cross with you.." He murmured, putting down his cutlery. They'd gathered round for dinner, like they did every year, and, like every year, Draco refused to acknowledge Hermione's existence. 

"Draco, please, that was _years_ ago, c'mon.." She cajoled, but it was no use, Draco was stubbornly keeping his silence and pointedly not looking at her. "I really _am_ sorry, if I had known, you know I wouldn't of—" 

"No, I don't care. Ron still makes fun of me to this day—it's all your fault." Draco snipped, and leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms across his chest.

Harry kicked Ron under the table and glared at him. Ron dropped his eyes to his soup guiltily, and he mumbled a weak defense:

"'S funny..."

Harry ignored him and leaned into Draco, nuzzling his neck:

 _"Please,_ love? You know Hermione would have never done it on purpose.."

Draco shifted, not quite able to pull himself away from Harry, not quite wanting to give in either.

Harry laid a soft kiss to his neck and worked up to his cheek, trying to soften him up and ply him with affection. No one had expected that, but Draco was _weak_ for getting affection. Lots of it. Especially publicly. He _loved_ the idea of people seeing that he had someone to love him, someone devoted to him. _Loved_ the idea of being _someone's. Harry's,_ specifically.

"Harryyy, it was supposed to be this big moment, when you said ittt—" Draco whined and finally gave in to himself and turned his head to meet Harry's lips in a proper kiss.

"I know love, but she didn't know that, no one did. It's been _years,_ surely you can forgive her..." Harry murmured against his husband's lips, cupping his cheek and leaning in more. "For me?"

Draco pulled back a little to pout:

"That's not _fair,_ you can't pull that card on me." 

Harry smiled softly:

"C'mon..." 

But Draco was nothing if not stubborn, and he scooted his chair back before Harry completely broke him, which Harry knew had been one forehead kiss away from happening.

 _"No."_ He affirmed and everyone at the table sighed.

Harry just shrugged apologetically at Hermione, but was stunned to find a rather scheming expression caught in her features.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her for but a moment, then looked elsewhere. She was definitely planning something, but there were only a rare few that could break Hermione Granger into telling them her plots before she enacted them.

As they all sat in a thin silence, Harry dozed off thinking about how it all started and played out, so many years ago now....

~ 

"We are _all_ going to get _over_ ourselves and play a game together." Pansy Parkinson had snapped one evening in the joint common room in their 8th year.

She had stood up on a small coffee desk and had all eyes on her.

"I'm _sick_ and tired of everyone avoiding everyone because some snake lunatic stirred up a war that swept us all up into it." Pansy declared and stood akimbo, glaring at each and every returning eighth year in turn, which was barely a handful. "Especially you two, Draco, Harry." She called out briskly.

Malfoy scowled at her, and Harry just bristled. He wasn't _avoiding_ Malfoy, per se—he was just—doing his best to never be in the same room as him—Okay, _fine,_ he might've been avoiding him, but still! Who did she think she _was,_ just calling him out like that?

Just as Harry opened his mouth to protest, Pansy continued, dismissing him completely:

"So! In order to break the ice, we are going to play Kiss, Marry, Kill. Nothing better than a little bit of embarrassment to kick us off."

Harry suppressed a groan. The way Pansy was speaking, as if they'd all agreed to it, made him feel like there was no room for discussion. Like he had very little choice in the matter, though he was almost certain that was actually the case. He didn't like being put on the spot like that, even if he didn't actually find anything wrong with what she was suggesting. Perhaps she even had a point—

"Parkinson, sit down, you're embarrassing yourself." Ron grumbled from where he was snuggled up with Hermione on the couch.

Pansy flushed angrily but stood her ground:

 _"No,_ Ron. What good is running away from each other in the hallways doing anyone?"

"It's not doing any harm either." Ron shrugged.

Pansy crossed her arms across her chest and hissed:

"Uh-huh, and what about the time we were paired in Potions and got a Troll because we were bickering the whole time like first years? Or when Blaise and Hermione were paired in Defense and she ended up hexing him straight into the hospital wing? And don't get me _started_ on our two _stars,_ Draco and Harry. They can't even fight properly anymore! Barely squeaked a word to each other all this time. Not a _'thank you for not telling Voldemort's cronies who I am'_ or _'thank you for pulling me out of a fucking fire'_ or _'sorry I was a giant prat that bullied you'_ or _'sorry I almost fucking killed you'_ or ya know, _anything."_

Harry flinched, felt gutted, and he could see everyone else looked about the same too, especially Malfoy. _Fuck,_ but Pansy had a fucking point. Harry never thanked Malfoy for saving his life, Malfoy never did the same, they never apologized to each other for anything they did in their past years, they just ran away like bloody _cowards_ —the same as everyone else had been doing it seemed.

And they really all thought things were fine this way.

Everything was just the same as it had been _before_ Voldemort. Their war would have been for _nothing,_ unless something changed.

And nothing _would_ , until someone _tried._

Harry respected Pansy's effort, but she couldn't do it alone. So Harry looked straight at Malfoy, and spoke loud and clear:

"I'm sorry I almost fucking killed you. I had no idea what I was doing." 

Malfoy's eyes widened, his face went slack with shock, much like the other people in the common room.

"And thank you for not telling Voldemort's cronies who I am. It saved my life that night." Harry dipped his head in a nod, and exhaled, feeling the tense moment peak.

He didn't look away from Malfoy—felt transfixed, until the tension was broken by Malfoy's voice, just as determined as Harry's had been, if a bit breathy:

"I'm sorry I was a giant prat that bullied you, you didn't ever deserve it." 

Harry felt his lips twitching into a smile.

"And thank you for pulling me out of a fucking fire, I wouldn't of made it out otherwise." Malfoy finished, and mimicked Harry's nod. 

Harry's twitch won over and he smiled and shrugged it off, it was okay. 

He looked up at Pansy, who was beaming down at the two of them, positively radiant.

 _"See,_ Ronald? If those two could swallow their, might I input, _incredibly enormous_ pride, then so can the rest of you lot. Now come here and sit in a circle, and we will play Kiss, Marry, Kill. I will have _no_ complaining."

Everyone listened without a word.

~

Since that evening, it had become their weekly tradition, to gather round and play a few rounds of Kiss, Marry, Kill. 

Pansy had been spot on with her choice of game, because it really worked _wonders_ to ease the tension between all of them. The moment Ron had to begrudgingly admit that he'd marry Blaise out of his given options was a beautiful moment that none of them would ever forget. Blaise had incessantly teased Ron about it, calling out _'Honey, I'm home!'_ whenever he entered the common room and blowing a kiss to Ron. In the beginning Ron was sulky about it, but he found the fun in it after he overheard Malfoy teasing Blaise about it _'I can't believe you married a ginger, you promised you'd marry me when we were nine!'_

Or the iconic moment when Hermione had inadvertently betrayed Ron by choosing to marry Merlin himself instead of her boyfriend when presented with the two options. Ron had refused to acknowledge her for a week, and had groused to Harry the entire time how his own girlfriend didn't love him.

But something was always... _off,_ with the games they played. With Malfoy and Harry specifically. Everyone always took three drops of Veritaserum to guarantee honesty, but each time anyone presented either Malfoy or Harry with three options, their answers always followed the same pattern.

_Kill (Person X), Kiss (Another), Marry (Another)_

Harry was surprised to see this to be the case the first time it happened, though he knew why it occurred. He was in love, and he supposed that being forced to tell the truth, he wouldn't want to kiss or marry anyone else that was offered to him, so it made sense. The issue Harry had with this though, the fatal flaw that unhinged everything, was that Harry was in love with Malfoy himself.

As time passed and they all got more and more comfortable with each other, a soft, considerate side of Malfoy surfaced, one Harry couldn't tell whether he'd fostered in the wake of everything he'd been through, or that had always been there, buried under hundreds of layers. And either way, it didn't really matter to Harry, because he absolutely _loved_ it. There was something so _beautiful_ in the way Malfoy would nudge an extra quill towards Ron when Ron's broke during class, without saying a single word, or when he would toss a blanket over Blaise when he fell asleep in the common room while studying, grumbling under his breath but doing it without fail every single time.It melted Harry to witness, because Malfoy had always been cold as stone and just as cutting, yet apparently he _wasn't_ , and just seeing that tugged at Harry's heartstrings. 

It also helped that Malfoy looked like a straight up _God._

All in all, Harry had fallen in love with him this way, slowly and quietly. It hadn't been explosive, or stressful, instead it had just simply been _there._ Always in the back of his mind, a hushed comfort that always lingered, no matter what. It wasn't something Harry knew how to articulate, or hide, both Ron and Hermione had guessed just how deep his affections went only a few days after Harry had realized it himself.

And they were accepting, because they, too, had seen the same new layer of Malfoy's personality just like Harry had.

Really, everything was okay.

They all studied, they all talked, they all played their weekly rounds of KMK, and gone were the cold silences and tense arguments of the first few weeks of school. 

It was a relief to find it so.

"Harry? I give you Ginny, Luna and Astoria." Hermione snapped Harry out of his musings, they were in the middle of yet another game now.

Harry shook his head to clear it then took his obligatory three drops of Veritaserum, before answering in the same predictable pattern as he always appeared to:

"Kill Astoria, kiss another, marry another."

Pansy had expressed her dissatisfaction with the way Veritaserum curved Harry's answers, accused him of spiking the potion, but they were all using the same batch, so that accusation quickly went up in flames. No one could really explain _why_ the answers were set up the way they were.

They kept playing, until Ron gave Draco a batch of three. Hannah, Seamus and Theodore.

"Kill Theodore, kiss another, marry another." Draco drawled after taking the truth potion, his answers following the same pattern as Harry's.

Now _that_ was something to ponder. Perhaps Draco was in love with someone too, just like Harry, and that is why the potion influenced him so? Harry didn't know, but he enjoyed daydreaming it was _him_ Draco wanted, it was _him_ that disrupted the answers—that was but a silly indulgence, of course, but Harry let himself have it every once in a while.

Draco and he still weren't much for talking, but they'd had a chat or two, even traded a few good natured jabs once or twice since the initial night of Pansy's _reconciliation operation_ start _,_ as they'd all come to call it.

Harry wasn't too bugged about any of it, he enjoyed his secret love and nurtured it, because it felt warm and safe, and he was content never really acting upon it, he felt no need to. He loved Draco, and that was all for himself, Harry was okay keeping it that way.

~

And while that _was_ true, as the end of the year neared, Harry's heart grew restless. He was unsettled carrying this secret around, carrying it out beyond school—where he'd likely never see Draco again. There would no longer be comfort in the love then, because Draco would be who knows where in the world—and Harry would be equally as lost somewhere else with a haunted love roaming his heart.

And that wasn't something Harry wanted to live with.

He wanted it to be immortalized in words, in his own words, before he and Draco parted ways for good. He wanted to say it to the world, that he was in love and couldn't be arsed about anything anyone had to say, wanted Draco to know someone loved him, Harry wanted it said, come hell or highwater.

And so it would be done.

While he hummed under his breath and absently chewed on the tip of his quill, plotting different ways to go about this, Draco walked down from the dorms to call everyone round for their weekly round of Kiss Marry Kill.

And it was then that the _perfect_ idea struck him.

Harry smiled and sought out Pansy, she'd be the perfect partner in crime for what he needed done.

"Hey Pans, come with me for a second." He drew her out of her conversation with Blaise and off to the side.

"What's up, Pots?" She snorted, and Harry leaned in to whisper his plans to her.

When he was done, he looked at her, pleased to find the look in her eyes downright _criminal._

She was _game._

_~_

The game started and unraveled as it always did, Harry and Pansy exchanging secretive little glances every now and then, in on their scheme.

Harry was just about to give her the signal (a rather violent cough) to put their plan into action when her turn next came, when Hermione, out of sheer ignorance, managed to halt their entire hatched plot in it's roots:

"Draco, I give you Harry, Dean and Ron." 

That was a _first._ So far, _no one_ had ever thought to give one to the other, which had in large part aided Harry in keeping his affections off the radar. 

Of _course_ Hermione would be the one to clue into the trick of why Harry and Draco's answers were always so off the mark. And of _course_ she'd be the one to test that theory immediately. 

Harry's chest swelled with anticipation of Draco's answer. Regardless of what it was, Harry and Pansy would proceed, but Harry still found his heart beating in his throat.

Draco had gone stiff and sort of distant while he poured the three drops of Veritaserum on his tongue. He was quiet for a moment, lips pressed tightly into a line, but the potion ploughed too strong, and forced the truth out:

"Kill Ron, kiss Harry, marry Harry, Dean neither."

Harry felt a sharp pain stab through his chest as his heart stuttered to an inexplicable _halt._

_What? W-What?_

The _first time_ that the answering pattern was _broken,_ Draco's answer is...is _this._

_Was it true then?_

It _had_ to be.

Harry had expected he'd go into overdrive if he was ever to hear those words, but he felt so blank right now. He supposed it was because he'd made such peace with the assumption Draco wouldn't harbor any similar feelings that now that he learned differently, he just didn't know what to think, how to react. His head had never woven any similar hypothetical scenario that might inform him now what he was supposed to behave like. 

He barely even registered the stony silence of his peers, as no one had expected his any more than Harry himself had, he'd slowed down, allowed himself to compute through one thing at a time, because all at ones wasn't a possible feat.

This...this effectively stopped the game entirely. It changed everything and—ruined Harry's chance of baring his own heart. 

And it was realizing that last one that had a smother of disappointment blooming behind his ribcage, he'd looked forward to sharing the secret with the world. 

His deep, sad sigh broke the thick silence. Harry glanced at Pansy, she appeared just as crestfallen as he felt.

"Guess our plan's botched then, huh Pans?" He murmured, disheartened.

"Yeah, it seems it is Pots... _Dammit,_ Hermione, how could you have done this?" Pansy shook her head and scooted over to Harry to pat his back in a sad attempt at comfort.

"D-Done what? What plan—?" Hermione stammered, completely caught off guard by these accusations of ruining something apparently important.

"Pots and I, we had this very important plan running through this particular game, and you botched it up." Pansy lamented while Harry sulked at the floor.

"I'm sorry—Just— _What_ plan?" Hermione sounded slightly frantic now, bewildered and regretful at once.

"Harry wanted to use this game to make it public that he loves Draco and doesn't care what anyone else has to say about it. I was going to give him Draco in his batch of three when it was my turn, and then POOF the truth would be out. But...you've ruined it, there's no point anymore." Pansy explained, wording beautifully how Harry felt.

Hermione's face fell, she looked so stricken:

"Oh my _God—_ I am _so_ sorry Harry—Should've told us about it—I—" She stuttered through her apology, and Harry lifted his head to shrug halfheartedly at her:

"It's fine—I guess—" He muttered, though he really was sad to see it fall through.

"Hate to interrupt you guys, but Harry, you've finally done it. You've finally managed to go and break my best friend after seven long years of trying and failing." Blaise called to the group, whom all turned towards him. 

Draco was collapsed against Blaise's shoulder, squealing in such a high pitch none of them had even heard it at first. He almost reached a dog whistle. Blaise was awkwardly patting Draco's back, and sort of glaring at Harry, though he seemed more amused than anything else.

"....Will he be okay?" Ron ventured, face twisting oddly as he observed this. 

Blaise opened his mouth to answer but yelped instead:

"Ow, don't bloody bite my shoulder you insane wanker!" The dark skinned boy hissed at Draco—who paid him no mind. Paid no one any mind.

Pansy piped up to answer Ron's question then:

"Believe it or not, Ronald, this is more or less his normal state of being while anything Harry is being discussed."

"He normally bites you?" Hermione's brows furrowed.

Pansy and Blaise snickered simultaneously, when Blaise answered:

"No, not usually, no. I think the biting is a byproduct of the revelation that Harry loves him."

Pansy nodded:

"Pretty sure, at least from my experience, if he hadn't bitten he'd have screamed, and his ego is far too fragile for that."

Blaise looked confused:

"Wait, has anything like this happened to you before? Because it is a first for me."

Pansy looked at him and sadly huffed:

"Ah, you have no idea. Remember the _Quidditch Leathers_ rant?"

Blaise nodded, as if any of this made any sense:

"Yeah, that was a particularly long one." 

"Longer than his usual daily ones, true. Well, you went to bed afterwards, but _I_ made the mistake of staying up late enough for him to have another go. I suffered round two, and was bitten for the purpose of him not screeching loud enough to wake up half the castle."

Blaise's face melted into one full of compassion and understanding:

"Ah, I see. You poor thing."

Pansy agreed with a quiet nod.

 _"What_ are you barmy lot on about?" Hermione looked baffled.

"Oh, well, over these seven long years, Draco had stormed into the common room ranting, bitching, complaining and swooning over Harry so many times that Blaise and I have named and coded his rants, to keep track of them easier. Before you ask, yes there are _that_ many." Pansy explained.

"I _will_ bite again unless you shut up, only this time there'll be a chunk of you missing." Draco finally spoke in a weak voice, though the threat remained real as he slowly straightened himself up off Blaise.

"Yes, I'm sure you will honey. Now then." Pansy flattened a palm against Harry's back and shoved him toppling forwards towards Draco. 

Harry got half a yelp out of his throat before he collided with the ground in front of the blonde with a thunk.

He blinked a few times and pushed himself up by his arms, turning around to glare at Pansy:

"I would've gotten the hint with a gentle nudge too, you know."

Pansy just smiled a toothy grin at him and shrugged:

"Of course you would have, but where's the fun in that?"

Shaking his head, Harry sat up on his knees and turned to _finally_ face Draco.

Draco looked exactly how Harry felt—terrified.

"So here we are..." Harry murmured, a smile breaking out. 

To think, _just to think,_ that Draco loved him back, Harry was _floating._

Draco was staring at him like Harry held all the answers to all the mysteries of the universe, and Harry's heart was doing cartwheels in his chest. Now was the moment he'd wanted to get. It still worked out beautifully. Wasting no more time, Harry spoke softly, voice mellow only for Draco:

"Since my _grandiose_ plan has been thwarted, I suppose I'll have to settle for a much _simpler_ act..."

Just so, Harry leaned forwards, closer, tilted his head, eyes transfixed on Draco's lips, flickering up to his eyes as they came only inches apart. Draco's eyes were wide and soft, his lips trembling. 

Harry covered the last few inches and closed his own, pressed a kiss. Draco's response was immediate, and slow, savoring. 

Harry's mind short circuited as the warmth of it settled into his bones—he was kissing Draco. 

It was gentle, and slow, they explored each other, Harry's hand coming up wrap around Draco's neck, and Draco's trailing up through Harry's hair.

Harry mewled softly as Draco pet through his hair, tightening his hold on Draco, whom sighed softly into Harry's mouth.

"A- _hem."_

Harry startled, opened his eyes and pried himself away, breath coming in slow pants. A flush was riding high on his cheeks, but he really couldn't be arsed to care. He'd felt quite so weightless and more grounded at the same time before.

"As beautiful as all of this is, we don't really want to watch.." Ron cleared his throat and mumbled.

"Speak for yourself Ronald, that was the sweetest kiss I've ever witnessed." Pansy snipped, biting her lip over a smile. "Keep going boys, pretend we're not here."

Harry snorted while Draco chuckled at the comment.

"That was the one and only show you get scott-free. From now on, it's 5 Galleons per snog." Draco managed through breathless cackles.

Harry gasped, pretending to be aghast, as he slotted himself by Draco's side:

"Only 5? Our kisses are worth a hell of a lot more Draco, how could you demean us so?" 

Draco dropped his head to Harry's hair:

"They're _priceless_ Harry, but the cheaper we make them the more people will be able to afford it, we'll make a _fortune."_

Harry snorted and pressed himself closer:

 _"Please,_ you're richer than Midas himself and I'm not too far behind."

"A few extra Galleons never hurt nobody—" Draco shrugged easily enough, wrapped a secure arm around Harry. "So...Hermione ruined your grand confession?"

Harry pouted and nodded:

"Yes, she did, gave you me on her turn and botched it all up."

Draco glared at Hermione:

"And I made a fool of myself as a result."

"Technically—the Veritaserum is to blame—" Ron pointed out, but Draco's scathing scowl shut him up efficiently.

~

"Harry?" Ron waved a hand in front of his face, snapping Harry out of his reminiscing on the birth of the legendary grudge Draco holds to this day.

"Huh? Yeah?" He jerked out of his daze.

"I was just telling you we're about to head home. Can't leave the little rascals alone for too long." Ron repeated.

"Ah alright. Of course. Kiss them for me, alright?" Harry stood up and walked them to the door, hugging the both of them as they made to leave.

Suddenly though, Hermione jerked him closer by the arm and whispered to him:

"Draco _will_ forgive me, and you're going to help me accomplish that." 

Mione kissed his cheek and pulled away with a sweet smile, then breezed out the door with Ron.

Harry wasn't sure whether to be terrified or excited.

She really _had_ beenplanning something after all...

~

A few days later, Harry received an owl from Hermione detailing the entirety of her plan and his part in it and he was... _speechless,_ to say the least.

He had not seen a more elaborate scheme framed so simply ever. If her plan to earn Draco's forgiveness, she was doing it _right._

If Harry knew his husband at all, and he liked to think he did, Draco would marvel at the lengths she'd gone to, and won't have the heart to refuse her after that.

_The perfect crime._

It was two weeks later that everything was ready.

~

Harry had had to bribe Draco with a spectacular blowjob to get him to agree to participate....

....In one more game of Kiss, Marry, Kill.

"Harry, what is this for?" He complained as they made their way over to Ron and Hermione's place.

"Just old time's sake, love, it'll be fun." Harry shrugged it off as casually as he could. "Don't be a grouch." 

Draco just rolled his eyes.

~

When they arrived, they found Blaise and Pansy already there, as well as Ron and Hermione, already set up in a circle.

Harry took a deep breath and remembered his part as they all exchanged greetings and settled in.

The game _began._

Harry was so chuffed to realize Draco didn't get it, but this evening was the exact recreation of the fateful night all those years ago back in Hogwarts.

Hermione had even picked through the memory via a Pensieve, to make sure they were repeating the exact things they'd spoken then, with one _vital_ change to the script.

The moment struck.

Hermione spoke:

"Draco, I give you Hannah, Dean and Ron."

And as Harry watched him, he noted that this exact moment was the moment the lights came on inside and Draco realized what had been going on this entire time.

His eyebrow twitched as he attempted to reign in a dumb grin, and composed himself enough to answer, not bothering with Veritaserum:

"Kill Ron, kiss another, marry another." 

Hermione grinned like the sun as she realized he caught on, and the game continued, until it was Pansy's turn. Harry gave her the perfunctory cough, and she smiled wolfishly:

"Harry, I give you Draco, Luna and Cormac."

And the moment of truth dawned upon him, as Harry looked at Draco with a poorly contained grin and answered:

"Kill Cormac, kiss Draco, marry Draco."

When he'd spoken, Ron and Blaise timed their scripted gasps perfectly and the moment broke, all of them bursting into laughter.

When they came down from their fits, Hermione peered intensely at Draco:

"There. You got your moment. Are you happy now? Am I forgiven?"

Draco flushed under their scrutiny and mock scowled:

"Hmm...you all worked _so_ hard...I suppose it would be awfully _cruel_ of me _not_ to forgive you, no?"

All present nodded.

"Well alright then, I forgive you Hermione." Draco dropped the pansy scowl and smiled for real—albeit he punctuated it with a roll of his eyes, because he was still Draco Potter, he simply _had to._

Hermione, on the other hand, didn't bother to hide her squeal, she pulled him into a tight hug.

Draco yelped as he was manhandled by _a woman,_ and squeezed tightly afterwards.

"Okayyyy— _don't_ push it now—" He hissed through his teeth, but accepted the hug regardless.

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
